


Firstborn

by tuesday



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bargains with Witches, Childbirth, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mpreg, Witches, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Red had worked herself up.  She was pacing in front of the door.  She had an ax.  She said, "It'll be okay.  We'll be okay.  The Huntsman will be here soon.""Itwillbe okay.  It's not like it'll be our only child," the Wolf said.  He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.  "And kids love witches."





	Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Red had worked herself up. She was pacing in front of the door. She had an ax. She said, "It'll be okay. We'll be okay. The Huntsman will be here soon."

"It _will_ be okay. It's not like it'll be our only child," the Wolf said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. "And kids love witches."

"We're not giving away our firstborn." Red clutched the handle of the ax to her chest like a teddy bear. "I refuse."

"We already gave away our firstborn. It's just coming up on time to collect." Honestly, that time could come a little sooner. The Wolf felt like he'd been in labor for hours now. He was starting to regret deciding he'd rather keep Red than eat her. He hadn't been that attached when they'd first met. He never would've known what he was missing. And he would've missed out on this, now, contractions started but not actually going anywhere.

"You just need to wait a little longer," Red said.

They were definitely having two different conversations here.

"If I had any choice in the matter, this kid would be out of me already." And then off in the arms of a very happy witch, but such was the bargain. The Wolf couldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place without magical intervention. The Wolf's biggest regret was not making sure _Red_ was the one who carried their future progeny.

"Honey, open the door. I promise I can help with the birth," came a caring, creaky voice.

"The Huntsman will be here soon and he'll drive her away." Red shuddered. "We just have to hold out a little longer."

"Red." The Wolf was tired. He wanted it to be over. "Open the door and let your grandmother in."


End file.
